Married
by JuJuJulia
Summary: Natasha's called into a mission where her cover is a wife, but she's not allowed to bring Clint, and obviously he doesn't like it at all. Some stuff happens and complicates everything. *Rated M for smut in later chapters*


~~~ Natasha's P.O.V. ~~~

As I walked into the conference room, I noticed a mood coming from Fury you might describe as fury, a mood no one wants to ever notice. I took my seat at the unnecessarily large round table and remained neutral.

"What's up, boys?" I said with ease. Coulson was standing next to Fury, a little weary of Fury's attitude, but otherwise calm.

"Agent Romanoff, we have another mission for you that requires a husband." Fury spoke up.

"Well it's not the first, so what's the catch?" Why is this one so special

"You're not allowed to bring Barton."

"And why is that?" I asked, annoyed.

"As you know, you and Barton 'forgot,'" he said with air quotes, "to fill out the last sheets of paperwork with the last mission."

"We never fill those out because they're pointless and not even necessary. No one cares about them."

"They are necessary; the council takes them very seriously." Why are his panties so wadded?

"But we don't. We never have."

"Exactly." Fury said matter-of-factly.

"So we're in a time out?" He can't be serious.

"One that we feel is necessary." Fury is such a hard head.

"Okay." I huffed, giving up the fight, at least for now.

"Okay?" Coulson butted in, surprised that I didn't argue further.

"Did you guys expect me to whine? I can live without Barton for a week and he's definitely going to fight you, so why should I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Thanks, Natasha." Coulson, the more human of the two, said.

"So who have I been assigned?"

"Well, we figured since we're taking away your usual, and best, partner, you could chose whomever you have until tomorrow to find and debrief your husband."

"Okay. Mission?" Coulson continued to explain and gave me a folder for my new, temporary, partner. Who that is going to be, I don't know yet.

"This mission is a non-violent one. You're just there to gain intel on this low level scumbag. Get close to him and when you feel like your head is going to explode from too much information, report back. We only need this information to- "

"Coulson. She doesn't need to know everything." Fury interrupted "Romanoff, just get some insight on this guy and his organization and come back. It's a simple enough mission, and if you were with Barton, I'm sure it would take a couple of months, but we need you, for the mission, to be concentrated and efficient." See, now I was getting pissed. Barton and I may mess around but it never has, and never will effect our work. What Barton and I do is not only discreet and private, it's not something either of us has put out in the open. Never mind if people know about our private life, they need to know that we are professionals.

"Are you implying that Barton and I are unprofessional and don't get the job done? That's a load, and you know it."

"I'm implying, Natasha, that you need to start taking everything seriously."

"I've never given you reason to think that I'm not focused."

"Romanoff, you've been given orders. I strongly suggest you follow them. Coulson, you can finish debriefing her on your own." Fury did that dumb turn that makes his coat flap when he walked out and as soon as he left, both Coulson and I let out a breath.

"PMS?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"Something?"

"Well, like you said, we've never taken those 'required' pages seriously because you're right. They are pointless, and they're just the council's way of feeling in control."

"And?"

"And when they asked for the last few copies, which they usually never do, Fury took the fall. He values you and Clint way too much to have you guys taken out of S.H.I.E.L.D. Take it easy on him, for a little while, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. So when do my husband and I leave?"

"You leave in two days for Guatemala, Tasha, and please choose your partner wisely." Phil left the room and I sat there for a few minutes thinking about how to say it before I went to find my favorite archer. He's really not going to like this.

I found Clint in the archery section of our gym at the tower. We share one because we train together while the rest of the team fights alone 90% of the time. He was concentrated and sweaty when I walked in and once he realized I was in the room, he relaxed his bow and turned to face me.

"Sup, Nat?" He asked casually.

"Hey Bird brain. So I got called in on another mission as a wife," he smiled at that, but I continued anyways "but you're not allowed to come." I frowned slightly and he did the same.

~~~ Clint's P.O.V. ~~~

". . . you're not allowed to come." What?

"Uh, why not?" I practically whined. She sighed, obviously not pleased with the situation either.

"We got Fury in trouble because we didn't do some of the paperwork. So you're in a time out."

"Well did you at least talk to him to try to get me in?" She shook her head.

"He was pretty upset."

"So who did they assign you?"

"I'm allowed to chose anyone but you."

"And who have you chosen?"

"I'm not certain yet. I need someone who can be professional, so that rules out Stark immediately, not that I would've even considered it. Someone I'm compatible with and someone who can get the job done."

"You're compatible with me." I muttered. She raised an eyebrow, obviously she heard me.

"Calm down, Clint, it's not forever."

"So how long are you going to be gone?" I braced myself for the worst. One time we spent a year under the same cover in Budapest.. I definitely could not go that long without seeing her.

"I have two days to leave and then the mission should be two weeks, hopefully not as long if my partner is good. I'll try to make it quick, I promise."

"This sucks. Are you sure you can't get out of it?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I can't. Any other questions?"

"Can you pick someone repulsive?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not actually marrying anybody, Clint. There's nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say."

"No marriage, no marriage like actions, Clint. Nothing frisky, I promise."

"Except some guy shoving his tongue down your throat." She stayed silent for a little while, obviously trying to think of something to make me relax.

"How about Steve? He's an honest man that you can trust not to pull moves on me."

"Is that really supposed to make me feel better?"

"At least a little bit. He's not the kinda guy who would mess around with me knowing that you and I have something."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but I'm still not very happy."

"You're jealousy right now is kind of hot." She smirked.

"No it's not." I said, trying to defend my honor.

"It is, though. Steve is going to be my partner for less than 14 days, Clint, and no one will hit on anyone besides the necessary couple actions. Holding hands, meaningless kisses."

"Fine, Natasha, but I'm not okay with this."

"I'll be back and I'll still be yours." She pecked me on the cheek and left me to continue what I was doing before, except this time there was a little anger in the arrows I was shooting.

~~~ Natasha's P.O.V. ~~~

There, that wasn't so hard. Now I have to convince Captain America to be a spy for two weeks. It shouldn't be too difficult. . . I hope.


End file.
